


You Can Play Nurse Anytime

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short, Random One Shot, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers is a mother hen, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tony Stark is a useless patient, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony has been sick with the flu and Steve has been taking care of him.Unfortunately, he tends to have no filter when he's on meds, which leads to a little too much honestly.





	You Can Play Nurse Anytime

“Tony? Tony, I have a cool compression here, I’m just going to put it on your forehead.” He whispers softly.

Tony is laying in his bed, where he’s been all week since a terrible flu knocked him on his ass. It took a lot to actually make Tony Stark take it easy and relax, and apparently this flu was worse than any lecture Pepper could give.

Even though the other Avengers had offered to chip in, he’d been the one taking care of Tony. He had told everyone it was because of his perfect immune system, but really it was because he felt this deep need to take care of the other man.

He usually saw Tony as a force of nature, facing every challenge with nothing being able to knock him down. Seeing him so vulnerable and weak made him just want to do everything in his power to make him feel better. He’d be the first to admit he’d gone all mother hen on him, with chicken soup and cold compressions and taking his fever more often than in really necessary.

But he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t just another friend or teammate, it was Tony. Not only his best friend, but the man he was more or less in love with.

So if he coddled the other man more than necessary, who could really fault him?

Well maybe Clint, who had taken to calling him “Nurse Steve”.

Dick.

“Mmm that feels good.” The other man murmurs as Steve dots his forehead.

“Shh, go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He says softly, trying to lull the other man to sleep. It was nice seeing the other man actually sleep for once, even if it did take the flu.

“Mmm just don’t stop doing that and I’ll be asleep in five seconds flat. Who knew Captain America had a maternal side.” Tony mutters with a weak laugh. He’s clearly out of it from some combination of the flu, medicine, and sleep.

“Well someone has to make sure you don’t die from the flu. Imagine, the great Tony Stark, falling victim to the sniffles.” He says as he continues to gently dot the other man’s head.

“Psh I wish this was just the sniffles. I’d kick the sniffles ass.” Tony says as he curls up on his side.

“And you’re going to kick this flu’s ass soon enough. I’ll go run and get you something to eat, you need to try to get something down.” He says as he lays the washcloth on Tony’s head and moves to leave.

“Mmm no.” Tony says as he grabs his arm, surprisingly strong for how sick Tony has been.

“You need to try to eat something. I’ll go get some of those crackers you like.” He says, pushing a strand of hair out of Tony’s face.

“No, I don’t want you to go.” Tony says, his grip remaining constant.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He says with a chuckle. Who knew Tony had a clingy side. It was cuter than he would ever admit.

“But soon enough you won’t come back.” Tony whispers, his eyes still closed.

“What do you mean?” He asks, his brow furrowed.

“I’ll get better and then you’ll go away. I don’t want you to go.” Tony says, snuggling into his arm.

Even though the other man is half out of his mind on medicine, Steve feels his heart begin to race a million miles an hour. He knows he shouldn’t take this seriously, should assume this is just another fever hallucination.

But he hopes with everything he can that Tony means some of it. At least a little bit at least.

“I won’t go away Tony.” He whispers softly, placing his hand over Tony’s on his arm. He was so screwed, but it was true. He couldn’t even imagine ever leaving the other man.

“You will. Everyone I love goes away.” Tony says, his voice so soft he can barely hear him.

“You… you love me?” He asks, his voice shaking ever so slightly. If he thought his heart was racing before, he felt like his heart might be qualifying for the Olympics now.

“My mom left, Pepper left… Soon enough you’ll realize I’m not worth it and you’ll leave.” Tony murmurs, his face laced with concern.

All Steve wants to do is wipe away all his concerns and never let him be hurt like that again. He knew all the pain and suffering Tony had gone through, more than most people could possibly bear. Every single time people tried to burn his life to the ground, he rose like a phoenix and made an even better life out of the flames.

“Shh, shh, don’t you dare say that. You are amazing and brilliant and kind and there’s no one else I would rather be around. Anytime something good happens, I want you there to experience it with me and it just doesn’t feel even half as good when you’re not there. I’m not as good at anything as I am when I’m doing it with you. I’m not going anywhere Tony, not now, not ever. You’re my everything.” He says, feeling like he might throw up the entire time he’s talking. 

He more or less just confessed his love to his drugged up, fever laden friend who probably wouldn’t remember this in a few hours. 

And the same friend who probably meant he loved him like a friend. And definitely not in the love-love way that Steve felt.

But at least he got to say it.

“Then stay. I don’t want crackers, I just want you.” Tony says as he pulls on his arm, trying to get him to lay down next to him.

Steve feels his resolve break and he lays down next to Tony. He’s practically falling of the bed trying to not touch Tony, who is dead center in the bed.

“Mmm I’m cold again, can you put your arms around me?” Tony asks as he tries to snuggle closer to him.

“W-what?” He stutters, feeling his whole body go tense. 

“Here, I’ll even let you be the big spoon.” Tony says as he turns on his side and snuggles up close to him. His back is pressed firmly against his chest and he tries to at least keep some distance between his crotch and Tony’s ass.

“C’mon, give me your arms.” Tony says as he reaches blindly and grabs one of his arms. He reluctantly wraps his arm around Tony and wishes it didn’t feel as good as it does. 

“Mmm you’re comfy.” Tony mutters, snuggling into the embrace.

“So are you. Now just get some sleep.” He says softly, coaxing Tony back to sleep. He’ll wait for the other man to fall asleep and then try to sneak out. The last thing he wants to do is have the other man wake up and wonder exactly what he was doing there.

Tony’s breath starts to even out and he feels himself relaxing to the rhythmic sound. 

He’ll leave in a minute. Just a minute.

 

“Steve?” He hears a voice ask, pulling him out of his sleep.

Shit. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and he definitely hadn’t mean to wake up with Tony still in his arms.

“Hey.” He eventually mumbles, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Tony.

“How come you’re the big spoon?” Tony asks, still facing away from him.

“You were kind of out of it and wanted me to sleep next to you and so I kind of… did.” He mumbles out, sitting up in the bed.

“I remember most of that, the only thing I was confused by was that I let you be a big spoon.” Tony says with a laugh as he turns around and looks at him.

His face must be serious, because all of a sudden Tony stops smiling.

“Oh no. Oh noooooooo. I just remembered something else, did I really tell you I loved you? Goddamn, what was in that medicine? I’m so sorry if this makes things weird or whatever, but to be fair I was pretty out of it and it just slipped out that I love you-“ Tony rambles before Steve eventually has to cut in.

“I know you love me as a friend.” He interjects quickly, not even making a dent in Tony’s rambling.

“And it’s probably awkward knowing your friend wants to fuck you- Wait, what?” Tony asks as he finally breaks off.

“You… you want to fuck me?” He asks, freezing like a deer in the headlights.

“I… I thought I said that. And apparently I didn’t. So if you’ll just excuse me, I’m going to hope this flu just kills me at this point-“ Tony begins to ramble, moving to get out of the bed.

“I want to do that. To you I mean.” He utters out, probably too loudly and definitely awkwardly.

“You… you do?” Tony asks, looking at him warily.

“I do. I mean, I love you Tony.” He says softly, leaning over and giving the man a soft kiss on the lips. Its sweet and chaste and better than he ever could have imagined.

“I love you too. Now, can we go back to the kissing thing, because I honestly think that was making me feel better.” Tony says with a leer as he leans in closer.

Well, if it’s to make the patient feel better…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
